marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Werner Schmidt (Brain Drain) (Earth-616)
; Formerly | Alignment = Bad | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 6" | Height2 = (originally 5'11"; 7'0" in artificial body) | Weight = 4 lbs | Weight2 = (originally 120 lbs; 422 lbs in artificial body) | Eyes = Red | Eyes2 = (originally brown) | Hair = No Hair | Hair2 = (originally black) | UnusualFeatures = Physical body replaced with robotic components | CharRef = | Citizenship = German | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Former scientist | Education = | Origin = Human enhanced by extraterrestrial technology | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Roy Thomas; Frank Robbins | First = Invaders #2 | HistoryText = Brain Drain was a Nazi scientist during World War II who helped create Master Man. He was later injured during the crash of an alien vessel. Unable to repair his body, his brain was transplanted into a robotic body. Using the alien's technology, Schmidt was able to develop psionic abilities allowing him to control others. He used his newfound powers to send his alien saviors to battle the Invaders. He later appeared leading a group of villains (U-Man, Master Man and Sky Shark) in battle against the Liberty Legion. With the intervention of a time-traveling Thing, the Brain Drain was defeated and managed to escape. But after the fall of the reich he escaped alonside Baron Blood (John Falsworth) on a ship. In the South Pacifc they were attacked by the Avengers but before he was captured he was teleported away by Geoffrey Sydenham and offered a position in ICON. He was then shoot in the head with an arnor piercing bullet by Dominic Fortune. But he was not arrested because ICON technicaly didn't exist. Shortly after, Brain Drain head casing was trapped under a mountain of snow in Switzerland through unknown means. There he contemplated his past actions and renounced his Nazi ways. Eventually, he was able to take control of a nearby skier and freed himself. He recovered and was able to engineer his arrival at the first Pan-European Conference on Super-Human Affairs (sponsored by Alpha Flight). There, he attempted to create chaos by implanting a psionic command in the minds of various superhuman delegates to kill the leaders of their country. He confronted Alpha Flight and ordered them to stand helplessly. Unfortunately for him he did not notice Aurora shift into her Jeanne-Marie personality who was free of his psionic hold. She grabbed his container and threw him far away, breaking his hold. Alpha Flight then embarked to stop the various delegates from killing their leaders. Brain Drain considered himself a failure but the Master of the World saw great potential and recruited Brain Drain to be a member of his new Omega Flight, where he contained a robotic body. Brain Drain, along with the rest of Omega Flight, was seemingly killed by the Master after they lost their battle with Alpha Flight. | Powers = Psionic ability to control minds. | Abilities = Brain Drain was once a brilliant scientist. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Brain Drain's power is limited by (unknown) distance. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = Brain Drain made two behind-the-scenes appearances in ''Giant-Size Invaders'' #1 and ''Invaders'' #1, but his first actual appearance wasn't until ''Invaders'' #2. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Nazi members Category:Scientists Category:Telepaths Category:WWII Characters